1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of welding clamps and other similar devices which can be used to hold two separate pieces of metal together for purposes of preheating and/or welding.
2. Description of the Prior Art
All sorts of welding clamps too numerous to mention are well-known in the prior art. In those situations when a mechanical clamp is not used, a helper will frequently hold to two pieces of metal together using a simple pair of gloves during the tack welding process. In those situations in which both pieces of metal must be concurrently preheated, a helper will sometimes hold the two pieces of metal together using a metal or wooden pole. These crude methods of positioning and holding two pieces of metal together are very cumbersome during the preheat process and tend to be inaccurate. In those cases where high-pressure vessels are being constructed or repaired or in the construction of nuclear power plants, the accurate fit of the two pieces of metal being welded is essential to proper functioning of the final apparatus. When accuracy is required, manual holding techniques are simply inadequate and inefficient. Other prior art welding clamps are believed to be inferior to the invention disclosed herein.